1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to give film-like effects on digital image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a method of image representation for digital cameras, there has been proposed a method for applying film-like grain effects to a captured image by combining grain noise with a digital image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-085955 discusses a technique for calculating grain pattern data (original grain noise) from a film, clipping a plurality of pieces of noise data at random positions on the grain pattern data, and arranging the plurality of pieces of noise data, thus applying grain noise.
However, when a film is played back on a movie projector, the film image has not only the above-described grain noise affecting the entire image but also various phenomena.